


Crazy Science

by Mcwiig



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holtzbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwiig/pseuds/Mcwiig
Summary: Holtzbert story based on the relationship of Cophine and their famous "I just wanna make crazy Science with you" scene. But you don't have to have watched Orphan Black to understand. Fluff with some minor smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I went from creating a fanfiction.net account to a Wattpad account to this one. I have the same username on all accounts so I have not stolen this story. 
> 
> Well Orphan Black is my favorite tv show and Cophine and Holtzbert are my ultimate OTP's so decided to write this with Holtzbert and it turned out so good. So I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it!

Jillian Holtzmann was standing on the second floor of the firehouse that now was their headquarters. She had been working on the same new gadget for two weeks, she had been distracted by someone, someone who happened to be her co-worker.

Erin had asked Jillian if she could sit up here with her to do her research. Jillian had said yes not realizing how painful this was gonna be for her. Well now she knew, and she kind of regretted saying yes because she had a really hard time focusing on her work. Holtzmann Han no clue how many times she had caught herself staring at her co-worker but it had been many. She cursed herself for it every time, but it was hard to keep her eyes away. Erin's movements were so mesmerizing it was a real threat but she didn't want to be rude to Erin and tell her that she can't work up here anymore. She just had to figure out a way to work without getting distracted.

One evening when Jillian was working late, which was kind of a habit. She was used to being the only one there after 10pm, especially on a Friday. Patty had come up before she left and tried to get her to go out with her but Jillian had declined. This was the only time she was able to focus on her work because of a specific someone wasn't in her lab. Patty had understood since Jillian had told her about her feelings for Erin.

When Patty and Abby left Holtzmann had believed Erin had gone with them since she had a date. Jillian had rolled her eyes when Erin had told them about this guy she was going out with. But Jillian had apparently been wrong because up the stairs came Erin, trying her hardest to smile brightly.

"Hi!" Erin exclaimed and Jillian swallowed hard.

"Hi." Thank goodness something managed to come out of her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked.

"Umm...just working on some new gadgets."

"Oh cool! Can I see?"

This made Jillian swallow hard again.

"No. I'm sorry I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Oh okay." The silence felt like it was gonna kill Jillian.

"Hey what are you still doing here? Didn't you have date?" The blonde asked.

Erin looked down on the floor, clearly embarrassed.

"I was stood up." It was barely a whisper.

Erin looked up at Jillian her cheeks were red. Jillian smiled.

"Anyone who stands you up is clearly a fool." Jillian nudges Erin's arm and Erin smiles.

Holtzmann turned towards Erin and they locked eyes for a second. They both leaned forward and then their lips met in a sloppy kiss. As they pull apart Erin stood there extremely shocked over what had just happened. Holtzmann looked at Erin and she now got extremely embarrassed.

"Oh! Oh, God Erin...uh...did I make a mistake."

"No. I have to go." Erin gathered her things and bolted towards the stairs.

"It's okay."

"Erin, just..." But Erin was already halfway down the stairs.

"Fucking brilliant Jillian." Holtz cursed herself.

The next day when Jillian showed up, late per usual she found Abby and Patty by their desks but there was no sign of Erin.

"Good morning Holtzy!" Patty exclaimed.

"Morning." Holtzmann mumbled back.

"Where is Erin?"

"Not sure. She isn't answering her phone we just thought she shut it off because of her date." Abby explained.

Jillian scratched her head.

"It cant be that. She was stood up and came back here...and I kissed her..." The last part just came out.

"What?!" Patty exclaimed.

"I kissed her and she bolted so fast."

"Oh my gosh!"

Holtzmann rolled her eyes.

They chatted about this for a while and tried to get a hold of Erin to no avail.

It was a little over lunch time and Holtzmann was working in her lab. After being assured by Abby and Patty that they would find Erin and that everything was gonna be okay she had decided to get back to work.

Around 2:15pm and three gadgets later Jillian had started on a new hand gun. She had music on and had her back to the stairs so she didn't notice that someone was coming up the stairs.

Jillian got startled when that person cleared her throat.

Holtzmann jumped and turned around.

"Oh my gosh Erin! You startled me!" Jillian shook her head.

"Wait! Erin! Where you've been?! I... I mean we were so worried!"

"I'm sorry...both for scaring you just now and for making you worried...I needed to think. So I shut off my phone and I've been taking two long walks, one last night and one today."

"Oh, okay. I get that."

An awkward silence crept up and Holtzmann started fidgeting with her hands.

"I...umm...just wanna make crazy science with you."

"Umm...yeah...me too totally." Holtzmann stammered.

"I've finished some gadgets if you wanna see?" Holtzmann beamed.

"Oh yeah. I totally wanna see you badass inventions." Jillian started showing her new inventions and Erin was definitely impressed but Jillian could tell Erin was holding something back as she kept biting her lip.

A few minutes went by before Erin finally caved.

"I can't stop thinking about that kiss."

"Like in a not-bad way?" Jillian asked.

"Oh, like I've never thought about bisexuality. I mean for myself, you know? But as a scientist, I know that sexuality is a...is a...is a spectrum. But you know, social biases they, codified attraction. It's contrary to the biological facts...you know." Jillian smiles at Erin's ramble.

"Mm-hm. That's oddly romantic." Erin giggles and then they both smile.

They both lean in, closes their eyes and their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Nothing like the one they shared last night. The moment just gets more passionate and clothing item by clothing item gets shredded. Jillian discards of everything on her desk and lifts Erin on top of it. And from making out comes and orgasm Erin never thought she was able to receive. One so powerful that probably the whole neighborhood could hear when she screamed out Jillian.


End file.
